


kiss and make up

by glitterjungwoo



Series: lovers in crime [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Power Bottom Jungwoo, service top ten, there’s a full scene for you all this time, they argue and then they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: At first, Jungwoo didn’t have a problem. If Ten wanted to change his work ethic and take more time on missions so that it would bring them in more money, he was all for it. If Ten wanted to improve himself then Jungwoo was going to be the first person to support him in this.When Ten started forgetting about dates, or nights that Jungwoo had set aside for the both of them to have a home cooked meal, that’s when Jungwoo got irritated.





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 4 everyone! I forget to say this but thank you for the support on this series it means a lot to me! I’ve had so much fun writing and planning it :) 
> 
> Anyways this is the longest part in the series and I feel really confident about it I hope that I don’t disappoint! If you guys have any comments or suggestions for future parts let me know! I would love to hear your opinions and maybe what you want to see in the future, I do take them seriously. 
> 
> If you guys want to be friends you can follow my twitter @TENWOOCULTURE and I also have a 18+ nsfw twitter @softdomjungwoo if you guys are interested!

Jungwoo noticed a shift in Ten’s behavior a few weeks ago. 

 

Ten was usually very clingy with him, always trying to finish up missions and side jobs quick enough so that he could come home to him and cuddle and cover him in kisses.

 

At first, Jungwoo didn’t have a problem. If Ten wanted to change his work ethic and take more time on missions so that it would bring them in more money, he was all for it. If Ten wanted to improve himself then Jungwoo was going to be the first person to support him in this. 

 

There was a bit of a problem though when for weeks on end, Ten would come home at around 3 AM and when Jungwoo asked him what he was up to Ten would either dodge the question completely or say that he was too tired and would tell him later. He never did tell him later by the way. If it was work related stuff, Jungwoo wouldn’t have let it get to him. Ten would’ve let him in on it if it was related to work. The fact that Ten is keeping things from him and not even updating him once in a while about what he’s doing is what is making Jungwoo upset and about ready to tear his hair out.

 

Jungwoo didn’t want to let himself think the worst, Ten wouldn’t cheat on him, would he? He didn’t want to put those type of ideas into his head, Ten loved him a lot and Jungwoo wanted to trust him. 

 

The distant behavior was bearable, it wouldn’t last and once the subject that Ten didn’t want to talk about was dropped, he would be back to his old self. Although Jungwoo really missed falling asleep with Ten, his world wasn’t going to absolutely crumble.

 

When Ten started forgetting about dates, or nights that Jungwoo had set aside for the both of them to have a home cooked meal, that’s when Jungwoo got irritated.

 

Jungwoo felt humiliated when he made reservations for the both of them at a high end restaurant, which was a total bitch to get by the way, and he ended up getting stood up. Ten was at work but had promised Jungwoo that he would be done in time to make it, but after an hour of eating alone, Jungwoo knew that he forgot. Jungwoo decided to not make a waste of the reservation, the food at the restaurant was good and he was hungry as hell, he was just really upset that he couldn’t enjoy it with Ten. When he eventually got home, the house was empty and Ten still wasn’t home. Although he had expected it, Jungwoo had that little glimmer of hope that he would be there to apologize and promise to make it up to him, but that never happened. When Ten finally came home it was close to 2 AM and Jungwoo didn’t feel like it was worth it to fight over it. Ten clearly had forgotten about it so it ultimately wasn’t important enough to bring up anymore. 

 

When Ten would miss their planned home cooked meals, Jungwoo would invite either Doyoung or Jaehyun so that he wouldn’t have to focus on the fact that Ten was forgetting things that they put so much value on; he also wouldn’t have to waste food. When they would try to ask Jungwoo about where Ten was, he would just brush off the question and ask about their day instead. He knew that it would make them suspicious but he just wanted to forget about everything that was making him feel upset in that moment. 

 

On his independent missions, Jungwoo was even more ruthless. Taeyong would have to jump in and scold him for taking the torture a bit too far, when Taeyong would tell him not to pull out a knife and Jungwoo would go against his word and cut up their target. Taeyong asked him about this sudden change, and Jungwoo told him that he was just a bit stressed and that he promised it wouldn’t happen again. Although Taeyong did believe him, he put Jungwoo on a temporary rest from missions that would put him at risk of going against his word. He just had to stick to scamming old men and working with Doyoung on the behind the scenes side of things. Jungwoo fucking hated it, but he knew that it was for the best. 

 

He was trying his best to keep it together, he didn’t want to cause trouble for anyone. Jungwoo was sure that it would all pass and everything would be fine. However, the month mark was coming and Jungwoo found it a bit harder to brush it off and pretend that he was okay.

 

When Ten had stood him up for the sixth time that month, Jungwoo had just had enough of it. 

 

He left the restaurant and went for the nearest bar, he was way too fucking sober for this.

 

-

 

Jungwoo is sitting at the bar by himself, empty shot glasses scattered in front of him. The bartender is looking at Jungwoo with a really worried face. Although Jungwoo was handing him money, he was genuinely worried about his well being. 

 

Jungwoo says, “give me another one” while slamming more money on the table. 

 

The people sitting near Jungwoo at the bar get startled by the sudden slam but don’t really give it much more attention. The bartender just sighs and fills up another glass for him. 

 

When Jungwoo throws his head back and les the alcohol go down his throat, it really hits him this time that maybe he should slow it down a bit. He’s getting up to go outside and call for a cab home when he feels someone wrap their arm around his waist. 

 

“Hey beautiful why don’t you come with me?” says the stranger, their breath was hot on the back of his neck.

 

Jungwoo pushes them away and responds, “don’t fucking touch me, put your hands on me again and I’ll fucking break your wrist.”

 

The guy, however, didn’t give up and when Jungwoo felt him trying to cop a feel he snaps and punches the guy across the face. There’s a sudden silence in the room and the security comes over and escorts Jungwoo into a separate room. 

 

The security guard tells him, “listen, we know that he was harassing you, but we won’t feel comfortable letting you out on your own. You seem to be significantly inebriated and upset, which can put you in a dangerous situation fast. Is there anyone that you can call to pick you up?”

 

Jungwoo sighs and starts tearing up, he wants to call Ten, but at this rate with how things were going between them, he doesn’t know if he’ll answer him or not. He doesn’t want to worry Jaehyun and Doyoung even more so Jungwoo settles for calling Taeyong.

 

It takes him a few times to get to Taeyong’s contact, but he gets there eventually. Taeyong doesn’t pick up the first time, which Jungwoo finds odd since Taeyong always made sure to answer a call from either him or Ten just in case it was an emergency. He calls again and this time it actually goes through.

 

_ “What’s  going on Jungwoo? Is everything okay?” _

 

And Jungwoo is a bit drunk and sad and fed up, so he spills his feelings like blood from a wound.

 

“No Taeyong, actually everything is fucking going to shit lately. Ten stood me up for the sixth time in a month and I was so upset I went to a bar and I drank too much in one go and this asshole tried to get his hands on me and I punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose but I don’t fucking care anymore. They aren’t letting me leave until someone comes to pick me up because apparently I’m too drunk or whatever bullshit. Please pick me up Taeyong.”

 

_ “Why didn’t you call Ten? Jungwoo please stop crying it’s going to be okay.” _

 

“What’s the point of me calling Ten? He’s been standing me up on dates and coming home late. He’s probably busy with something else or someone else right now. My hand fucking hurts please tell me your coming I want to go home and go to sleep.”

 

_ “Jungwoo...please just wait a few minutes okay? It won’t be long I promise. Don’t do anything stupid in the meantime okay?” _

 

“I’m cooped up in this shitty room they wouldn’t let me even if I tried anyways.”

 

_ “Alright Jungwoo, stay put okay?” _

 

The line cuts and Jungwoo is left in a room with the two security guards while he was recovering from having his emotions overwhelm him. One of the security guards walks out and comes back with some napkins and gives them to Jungwoo to wipe his tears with. The gesture just makes Jungwoo cry even more, he’s emotionally vulnerable right now and any display of kindness was getting to him.

 

About half an hour passed and Jungwoo was beginning to lose hope of being picked up until there was a knock at the door and one of the security guards walks out to see who it is.

 

Jungwoo was left in the room with the other guard while the one outside talks with who had knocked on the door. They come back in shortly and look at Jungwoo, “your ride is here, I hope you have a safe night okay? Be careful out there.”

 

He mutters out a quick thanks before walking out of the tiny room. 

 

“Thanks so much for picking me up Taeyong my headache has just gotten worse and-“

 

“Jungwoo do you want to explain to me why you came to a bar alone and got into a fight? You’re lucky that you didn’t get hurt please don’t do this again.”

 

That wasn’t Taeyong’s voice. 

 

Jungwoo looks up to see Ten looking at him with so much worry and concern in his eyes. 

 

“Why isn’t Taeyong picking me up?” Jungwoo asks.

 

Ten rubs his temples and sighs, “I was with Taeyong when you called him. He told me about what you said and I decided to come and pick you up.”

 

_ Ten was with Taeyong? If he has been with Taeyong this whole time then why didn’t he say anything to Jungwoo? It must have been work related so why didn’t he just tell him up front? Is there something he’s hiding? _

 

“So you stood me up again and forgot about our date so you could meet up with Taeyong? Why didn’t you just tell me you were busy?  I would’ve understood if it was about work Ten. You know that.”

 

“Jungwoo how much did you have to drink? Did you even eat anything before? Do you know how bad that is for you?”

 

Jungwoo interrupts Ten, “don’t ignore me Ten! Don’t avoid the question and ignore me like you have for the past month. If you don’t tell me what’s going on you can drop me off at some hotel and you can go home by yourself. If you still don’t want to be honest with me then I don’t want to sleep in the same house as you.”

 

Ten looks to be in shock at what Jungwoo suggests. The frustration had reached it’s peak and Jungwoo was tired of feeling upset and confused all the time. 

 

“Jungwoo, baby…I promise I’ll tell you everything at home. Just please come with me to the car, okay? I promise that I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

 

Jungwoo doesn’t look like he wants to give in just yet.

 

“...and if you still don’t want to sleep at home tonight then I’ll do what you want.”

 

He doesn’t give Ten a verbal response but he decides that he doesn’t want to stay in this tiny room any longer and takes Ten’s hand so that he can walk him out. 

 

The ride home was completely silent. Jungwoo was sulking in the passenger seat and when Ten tried to touch his arm or hold his hand he would have his hand moved away by Jungwoo. Ten tries to talk to Jungwoo but there would be no response.

 

When he had parked the car, Jungwoo makes sure to be the first person out of the car. He goes up to their front door, quickly unlocks it, and walks in, sitting down in the living room shortly after. A few minutes later. Ten comes in and sits down next to Jungwoo.

 

Jungwoo says, “well? Aren’t you going to say something?”

 

Ten replies, “I was with Taeyong. I wasn’t at his house but I was at his main office. All those other times I’ve come home late or forgotten about things was because I was over there working on something.”

 

“I just don’t understand why you would keep everything from me? I’m your fucking boyfriend Ten! We’re supposed to tell each other these things and you left me completely in the dark for a month! If it was something that had to do with our work why couldn’t you tell me?”

 

Ten responds, “it wasn’t work related what we were doing. I’ve been planning something and it was really difficult to put together.”

 

“Well what is that you guys were working on? Was it that important that you forgot about what was important to us for a month?” Jungwoo asks.

 

“I know that it isn’t a proper excuse for how distant I’ve been, but me and Taeyong were planning something for you. Your birthday is in two weeks and I wanted to plan a trip to Paris for us. I wanted to celebrate your birthday there and Taeyong was helping me get all the reservations and arrangements ready for when we would arrive. I know I shouldn’t have gotten so caught up and forgotten about everything else in my life, but we were running so short on time and I was scared it wouldn’t be ready for your birthday. I’m really sorry baby, I know I hurt you and made you sad, but I just wanted to give you the best birthday I could.” Ten replies.

 

Jungwoo was completely blindsided. He had forgotten about his birthday coming up and suddenly it just all came together and made sense.

 

He was still a little pissed though.

 

Jungwoo grabs the nearest pillow and starts lightly smacking Ten with it, “you idiot! I thought you were cheating on me! I thought that you were planning to leave me! Never do this again, if you’re gonna plan to surprise me like this at least do better at hiding it! I was suspicious from the start!” he stops smacking Ten to just sit back and try to keep himself from crying again.

 

When Ten sees that Jungwoo’s bottom lip is shaking, he quickly motions for Jungwoo to come near him for a hug. 

 

Jungwoo quickly launches himself at his boyfriend and cries into his shoulder. Ten holds onto him tightly and soothes him by rubbing his back. “Baby I’m not leaving you. I love you so much and I’m sorry that by me being stupid with my decisions it made you feel so sad and insecure. I promise you that I’ll make it up to you and our trip to paris will be all about you. I’ll make sure to spoil you so much you’ll be sick of me.”

 

“I couldn’t ever get sick of you, I love you too much. I mean, yeah, I was extremely frustrated with you and wanted to pull my hair out but more than anything I just wanted to know what was going on. I felt lonely every night falling asleep without you there.” Jungwoo says to him.

 

Ten kissed his forehead, “I’m really sorry baby. I never wanted to hurt you, but I ended up doing it anyways. If it makes you feel a bit better just know that I missed you a lot too.”

 

They stayed cuddling on the couch, Jungwoo was sitting in Ten’s lap and having his back rubbed. This is what he missed the most, just the both of them sharing a comfortable silence in each others arms. He could’ve fallen asleep then and there, but theres something else that Jungwoo is missing.

 

He sits up in Ten’s lap and puts his hands on his shoulders, “you know, there’s actually one thing I’m still mad about.”

 

His boyfriend looks up at him a bit confused, “what is that love?”

 

“I’m a bit mad that I had to watch porn for the first time in years because you were hardly home. When I missed you, I meant that shit in every single way.” Jungwoo replies.

 

Ten grips onto his thighs, “well we can’t have that can we? I guess I’ll just have to fuck the anger out of you don’t I?”

 

“Well I mean if you don’t want to do it, then fuck it I’ll do it myself and you can just watch. Maybe that’ll be your punishment for leaving me lonely so many nights.” Jungwoo says.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Now that you’ve challenged me, I think that’s what’s going to  happen tonight. Go into our room and sit on the bed. I’ll be there in a few minutes okay? You’ll be a good boy for me right?”

 

Ten replies, “oh so we’re doing this tonight? Okay.”

 

Jungwoo pinches Ten’s cheek, “now, now good boys don’t talk back to their mommy do they?”

 

“No.” Ten replies.

 

“No what?”

 

“No mommy, good boys don’t talk back.” Ten replies.

 

Jungwoo gives Ten a soft kiss on the lips. “You look so precious when you’re being good. Now go and wait for me in the room.”

 

Ten gets up and walks into their bedroom. When he hears the bedroom door open, Jungwoo walks into the kitchen and serves himself a glass of water. He makes sure to take his time, he knows that Ten will be patient, especially since it would be rewarded. 

 

When Jungwoo decides that he’s kept Ten waiting long enough, he makes his way to their bedroom. 

 

Just as he expected, Ten was waiting patiently for him, sitting on the edge of the bed and facing the door. Although Ten would get impatient and liked to just jump him at any chance he could, he understood how good things come when he is patient and waits for Jungwoo to decide what will happen next. Jungwoo may be a bit soft sometimes, but he knew that Ten would always obey him, and when the dynamics were reversed Jungwoo would do the same for him. 

 

Ten looks up at Jungwoo the second he walks in, he was gripping the sheets and jungwoo could see that there was already a tent forming in his pants.

 

“Look at you, you’re already so hard and I haven’t even done anything. How cute. I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen tonight and you let me know if there is anything you don’t want to do okay baby? You know your colors, can you tell them to mommy?” Jungwoo requests.

 

Ten replies, “green is to keep going and that I’m okay, yellow is to slow down and take a break, and red is to stop completely.”

 

Jungwoo gives Ten another kiss to his lips, “good boy, now tonight I’m not going to do anything too kinky just because I’m tired and I know you’re a bit sleepy too. I’m going to prepare myself and you are going to watch without touching yourself. Afterwards, and only if you’re good, you’ll get to fuck me. You only cum when i say so, if you do before I tell you that you can then I’ll have to give you a punishment okay?”

 

Ten nods, “yes mommy.”

 

“Thank you for using your words baby, we won’t have to worry about you being bad though, you’ve been so good for me already. Can you get the lube for me sweetie?” Jungwoo says.

 

Ten gets up from the bed, but before he can take a step Jungwoo stops him gently. “Did I say that you could walk over baby? I want you to crawl for me baby, okay?”

 

“Yes mommy.” replies Ten and Jungwoo kisses him on the forehead before he gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to the bedside drawer.

 

Jungwoo feels his heart flutter at seeing Ten being so obedient and crawling for him. He loved Ten when he was soft and cuddling him to sleep, but he also loved him when he let himself be dominated like this. It showed Jungwoo that he trusted him, and the feeling was mutual.

 

He begins to strip himself of his clothing. He can see Ten almost stop crawling but he continues to do his task, just like Jungwoo told him to do. When Jungwoo takes off his last bit of clothing, he begins to stroke himself as he watches Ten. Jungwoo wants to tease him a bit, so he makes a show of himself. As he strokes himself slowly, Jungwoo lets out low moans that would test Ten a bit. However, he continues on and after he grabs the lube, Ten climbs onto the bed and hands the lube to Jungwoo who hasn’t stopped touching himself. 

 

Ten sits back and waits for Jungwoo’s next order.

 

“Thank you for being so kind baby, I’m going to stretch myself out for you okay? I need for you to watch me and not touch yourself, you’ll be good for me won’t you baby?” Jungwoo says.

 

“Yes mommy, I’ll be good for you.” Ten replies.

 

Jungwoo pulls him in for a heated kiss that leaves Ten even more pent up, “you’re so precious, so good for me. I’m going to start now.”

 

Ten nods and sits back into the pillows, watching Jungwoo’s every move.

 

He uncaps the lube and put a generous amount onto his fingers. As he is still making eye contact with Ten, he moves his lube slicked fingers down to his entrance, and slowly circles the rim. Jungwoo flutters his eyes shut and whines. He can hear Ten’s breath hitch and it makes Jungwoo feel even more motivated to go on. Jungwoo starts off with just one finger, slowly pushing it into himself and with his other hand he strokes his chest and lightly brushes over his nipples. He was particularly sensitive there and Jungwoo lets his head fall back as he whines loudly. When he brings his head back up he can see that Ten was digging his nails into his thigh in order to keep from touching himself and breaking the rules. 

 

Jungwoo inserts another finger and starts to fuck himself a bit faster, as he picks up the pace he can see how Ten’s cock twitches from watching Jungwoo pleasure himself. 

 

_ Cute  _ Jungwoo thinks to himself. He was honestly a bit surprised with Ten’s good behavior. Sometimes Ten would begin to whine about wanting to touch Jungwoo already and because he always had a soft spot when it came to him asking nicely, he would give in. This time, however, Ten was doing his best to let Jungwoo take as much time as he wanted. Jungwoo felt so giddy and proud of him, so he decides that he should treat him a bit.

 

“Ten, baby come here. You’ve been so patient for mommy, even more than before. Mommy wants to reward you a bit for your patience.” Jungwoo tells him.

 

“Why don’t you come here and suck on mommy’s cock, you’ve been so good for me baby.”

 

Ten looks at Jungwoo for confirmation and when Jungwoo motions him forward, he gets on his knees and moves towards him. 

 

Jungwoo repositiones himself so that he’s lying on his back, Ten places himself in between his legs and leans down to place a kiss on the head of Jungwoo’s cock. He sighs at the feeling and Jungwoo inserts a third finger into himself. This time, he focuses more on stretching himself out so that he can get Ten inside him sooner.

 

Ten slowly takes in all of Jungwoo, he wants to savor his reward after all. Jungwoo brings his unoccupied hand to run it through Ten’s hair as he works on him. If there was anything Ten liked more than Jungwoo domming him it was definitely sucking dick. He liked pleasuring his boyfriend and making him fall apart with just his mouth. If Jungwoo was desperate enough he would even ask to fuck his mouth. As he bobs his head up and down on Jungwoo’s cock, he can hear his moans get louder and higher pitched. Jungwoo’s back arches as he fingers himself and has Ten working him up in all the right ways.

 

Jungwoo feels that he’s stretched out enough and slowly removes his fingers from himself and focuses only on the feeling of Ten licking up his cock. Ten had pulled off of him and was pressing wet kisses up his length. He hears Jungwoo begin to whine a bit so Ten takes him into his mouth again and sinks down on his cock as far as he can, hollows his cheeks, and starts to bob his head faster than he did before. 

 

“Oh fuck! Baby if you keep doing that mommy is going to cum.” Jungwoo chokes out in between moans. It was getting harder for him to hold his composure and Ten was being absolutely ruthless.

 

He doesn’t let up the pace and Jungwoo grabs Ten by the hair and pulls him off. When he looks up at Jungwoo with a pout, he brings him up to kiss him and say, “you did so well with your mouth baby, but mommy wants to cum with you inside okay? You remember the rules don’t you baby?”

 

“I don’t cum until you say so.” Ten replies.

 

“Yes baby, good boy. What’s your color right now?” Jungwoo asks.

 

“Green, mommy.”

 

Jungwoo smiles and kisses Ten on the lips. “Well why don’t you go ahead and fill up mommy with your cock baby?”

 

Ten whines and then proceeds to line himself up so that he can push into Jungwoo. He inches into him slowly, until his hips touch the back on Jungwoo’s thighs. The both of them sigh at the feeling of each other. Ten loves how it feels to be inside Jungwoo, and his boyfriend always tells him that he likes the feeling of being filled up by his cock.

 

They don’t move for a bit. Although Jungwoo stretched himself out earlier, Ten wanted to give him the time to adjust before he began to move.

 

“Aren’t you going to fuck me baby? Mommy is waiting for you.” Jungwoo says after a few minutes.

 

“Sorry mommy, baby just wanted to wait for you to adjust first.” Ten replies.

 

Jungwoo coos at Ten, “look at my precious baby, so kind and considerate for his mommy. You can move now baby it’s okay.”

 

And with that, Ten begins to move. He slowly builds up the pace, not wanting to get close to cumming too quickly. Jungwoo on the other hand, has different plans. He begins to fuck himself back onto Ten and he throws his head back, moaning loudly once again. Ten finds it difficult to fight back with Jungwoo looking as beautiful as he did when he was getting lost in the pleasure, so he picks up the pace. The both of them can no longer hold back their moans and in between Jungwoo’s loud and high pitched voice is Ten grunting and whining just as much. 

 

“Look at you baby, you look so pretty fucking me. Mommy feels so good, your cock feels so good baby.” Jungwoo says.

 

Ten feels Jungwoo clenching down on him and he lets out a shout at the intense feeling it brings him.

 

“M-mommy, if you keep doing that I won’t be able to hold back.” Ten pleads with Jungwoo.

 

“What did mommy say? No cumming until I say so. Come on baby you can do it, mommy is almost there. Once I cum then you can too okay?” 

 

Ten nods and begins to try and brush against Jungwoo’s prostate. The sooner he got him overwhelmed on the pleasure, the sooner he could feel relief. It takes him a few tries but he knows he’s got it right when he hears Jungwoo practically yell out a moan. He gets a bit embarrassed by how loud he was being and tries to muffle out his cries but Jungwoo ultimately can not hold back. 

 

Jungwoo can feel himself about to cum and he grabs one of Ten’s hands so that they could intertwine their fingers together. With this, Ten knows that Jungwoo is close so he musters up all that he has in himself to hold out a bit longer. A few hard thrusts was all it took for Jungwoo to cry out and make a mess all over his stomach. Ten keeps going and he groans at how tightly Jungwoo clenches around him as he came. 

 

“Wow baby, you made mommy cum with just your cock. Go ahead and cum for me okay? You deserve it for being so good for me tonight.” Jungwoo says to Ten.

 

It didn’t take long for Ten to push in all the way and release inside of Jungwoo. He feels  himself cum a lot more than he expected, and he knows that it’ll be a bitch for Jungwoo to clean out; however he was so worn out that he pulls out slowly and flops down on top of him. The both of them were catching their breath and trying to settle down after such an intense orgasm. 

 

Jungwoo gets up first and goesnto the bathroom to get a damp towel so that they could clean themselves off with. Although Jungwoo was a bit more sore, he makes sure to get the both of them sorted out so they could fall asleep. 

 

After they were both relatively clean, Jungwoo pulls up the covers so that the both of them could snuggle up to each other.

 

“Hey Jungwoo.” Ten says.

 

“Yes baby?” 

 

“I love you so much.” He says.

 

Jungwoo pulls him in for a kiss.

 

“I love you too, and I can’t wait to go to Paris with you.” Jungwoo replies.

 

Ten smiles at him, “just wait, I have so many things planned for you. I don’t want to spoil any more so you’ll just have to wait and see baby.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
